


Two Pink Lines

by DolphinsAreJustGaySharks



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolphinsAreJustGaySharks/pseuds/DolphinsAreJustGaySharks
Summary: April is terrified of being pregnant and has no intention of having kids, but suddenly she starts feeling very sick in the mornings...(lol I can't write summaries sorry)
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate
Kudos: 10





	Two Pink Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Hope you enjoy. It might take me a bit to update because school is ending so I have a big test I gotta study for. Also please comment if you can because I love feedback!!! :DDDDD

April woke up to a nauseous feeling in her stomach, she got up and rushed to the bathroom, almost tripping over Andy’s piles of dirty clothes that were yet to be washed with bubble bath. She stayed at the toilet for several grueling moments, her eyes watering from the harsh vomiting and hand getting tired from holding her hair back. That was the first time April threw up, and certainly not the last.  
_______________________________________________________________

It had been 4 days. Both she and Andy were starting to get worried, throwing up everyday was definitely not normal, but they brushed it off as a cold and April took a few sick days from work.

She waited for Andy to get home from work, when he arrived he brought her some chicken soup.

“This doesn't make any sense,” April said, preparing her soup, “I don’t feel sick, my nose isn’t stuffy, my throat doesn’t hurt, the only thing wrong is that I keep vomiting!”

“Yeah that is weird. Maybe we should take you to get checked out? Ann’s a nurse you know!?” Andy responded while hopping into bed next to his wife.

“Andy, everyone knows Ann’s a nurse. Also I don’t want that satan spawn anywhere near me.” April said, clearly disgusted by the possibility of Ann getting within even 5 feet of her.

“Wait..OH MY GOD!” Andy half shouted with an overjoyed expression on his face.

“Babe what?!” April questioned, sounding the slightest bit worried.

“What if you’re pregnant!?!” Andy answered, ecstatic at the idea, “this could be morning sickness!”

April was utterly terrified of even the slightest chance of being pregnant, and absolutely did not want kids. But she didn’t want to upset Andy so she’d never told him.

“Wait.. oh--oh my god!.” April said, setting her chicken soup down on the nightstand next to her, suddenly losing her appetite. How hadn’t she thought of this?

“Do we have any pregnancy tests?” Andy questioned, jumping out of bed. He started looking through their bathroom drawers which were filled with random junk that nobody would ever need.

With the huge mess that their house was, April was pretty confident Andy wouldn’t find a test. And was unsure she’d even be able to muster up the courage to take it. 

After several minutes of April nervously biting her nails, and Andy vigorously searching every cabinet and drawer in their house, he gave up looking. 

“Okay, so there’s none here..” Andy said, wiping the slight sweat that had started to form on his forehead.

April sighed in relief, “Well that’s too-”

“It’s fine babe! I can just go pick one up!” Andy responded, the huge smile he’d previously had creeping back on his face.

Andy quickly grabbed his jacket and slipped on some gym shoes.

“No, Andy it’s fine!! You don’t need to do that!” April said while trying to cover up the pleading sound in her voice.

“Too late! Haha! I might be a dad!” Andy yelled, shutting the front door and hopping into his car.

April let her head sink into her pillow and stared blankly at the ceiling, dreading the possibility of her being pregnant.


End file.
